Sketching Cities
by NearTheRiver
Summary: Wammy's House. Just another day.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:  
**_Hullo there. I am Sammy. And this is my first fic I have ever written.  
It was inspired by Fire, a friend of mine.  
She is an amazing Linda, by the way. :3  
And this is based of a Chatplay we have done._

OH!  
And I do not own Linda, nor Near, nor the fluff in this fic.  
For if I owned Near....Hehe.  
I love him!~ :3

Please comment? I would love to hear some thoughts....  
Something to remember in the future.  
Thanks~  
And Enjoy.  
--------------------  
The plastic blocks were stacked quietly onto one another, filling around one-forth of the fair sized room. In the center, Near sat, gazing at his creation. A white mass, shaped into towers and boxes, taller then him as he sat. A miniature city. Due to his earlier task, separating all white blocks from the others, Near had only used the blank ones. The colors would throw everything off.

Lately, things in Wammy's house had been rather boring. So, to keep some challenge, the kid had chosen to do the most time consuming idea he had had. However, the day was only half over, and here he sat.

A sigh crossed his pale face, as he reached his hands up to twist an ivory strand of hair between his pointer finger and thumb. Perhaps he could go see what Mello was doing. Surely beating him at something would brighten his mood. Plus he was the only kid at Wammy's that ever gave him a challenge.

On second thought, he decided to stay. Mello would find him soon enough. He always came back to try and win at something. Usually by taunting the albino. Empty threats that seemed to help him somehow. How sad. And beside he couldn't care less what he was doing.

Sighing, Near shifted his weight.

Glancing over the Lego's, the sounds of footsteps stopped at the door. A click as the door opened. And the screech of it winging out, to let the hallway light pour in. From what Near could see, a girls head peeked in. Her eyes were filled with wonder as they swept over the room. "Whoa." She whispered so low that only in the quiet stillness could he hear. "This is amazing..."

Linda, Near noticed her as. The top artist at Wammy's house. Her hair fell in her face as she sat down at the table, hunched over a small sketch pad. Rapidly moving her hand, her eyes rose to the city and fell back down to the page, over and over. Amusement struck Near as he realized she was sketching his creation, and had not even noticed him. After a couple minuets of sketching, Linda's pencil stopped, as she gazed at the city for a moment longer.

Was it really that attention holding? Perhaps even amazing, as she had put it? To the boy, it was nothing more than a Sunday morning. But what was it to her? Letting curiosity get the better of him, he spoke up. "Hello, Linda."

Surprised, Linda looked up, her eyes darting around the room. Slowly standing to his feet, Near picked his way through the city towards the table. Relived. That was what Linda was now. A smile had touched her lips and her eyes were wide. "Oh. Hello Near." She greeted as he walked over. Reaching the chair from across the table, facing her, he sat down. His knees drawn to his chest, hunched over. "Did you build this?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." Came his reply, his toneless voice. Reaching up he pulled at a lock of hair before twisting it.

Linda nodded, as if she already knew that that was the case. "I thought so," She verified his assumption, picking up her pencil and continuing to sketch. After a moment, the girl pulled it away from her face to examine it. Then, slowly she turned the book to face Near. "Like it?" She breathed, sounding worried.

The lines were so well sketched, and exact, that Near couldn't help to smile and nod. "Good job."

Linda's cheeks grew a bright shade of red, as the page was flipped over and her eyes lowered to the table. "Thanks." Near had no reply to this. So rather he reached over to where a rubix cube sat on the table. Instantly he started to turn the block's sides, matching and changing colors around. Linda sat back in her chair, just staring.

It was always annoying when people stared at him. Seeming to think he was different. Perhaps he was. But what even was different? Either way he ignored the stairs and carried on with whatever it was he was doing. Why should he care about what people said? They had their ways and he had his. Being concerned with it would only burden him. Not letting emotions get in the way was just how to get up to where he wanted to be...

"...show soon. I need to find more things to draw...Or else I may be pulled."

Near was dragged from his thoughts by her talking, though he had missed the beginning of her sentence, he knew what she had said. "I see. Any ideas?"

A sigh came from Linda as she shook her head. "None. That's why I was wondering around. I was looking for inspiration." Looking up, she peered at the city again, and smiled. "Then I found it."

Once again her face was a light shade of red, as she kept her face away. All this time Near had been finishing the cube. Now done he set it on the table. Telling by her reaction, it was made clear that she was referring to the city. For hadn't she sketched it the moment she saw the creation? It seemed fit. So he was her muse huh? How interesting. How could someone as motionless, blank, as him be an inspiration? But then again, that's how artist worked, wasn't it? Inspiration could come from anything.

"You're good at puzzles." Linda said, now looking at the cube. Near didn't answer. Rather he shrugged and looked across the room.

He could hear another sigh as she began tapping her pencil against the board. It soon became annoying, and Near found it amazingly somewhat hard to ignore. "Why don't you draw something you like...or see?" It was a vague suggestion, but he had nothing better. Anything to get her to draw something. And, even if he didn't want to admit it, he was curious to what she would draw next.

Biting her bottom lip in thought, Linda nodded. "Okay, sure." And she started touching her pencil tip to the paper, sketching rapidly. Her eyes kept meeting his every few moments. What was it that she was drawling exactly? The only other thing in this room other then the two of them, the city, and rubix cube, was the few other toys placed in the corner. Whatever it was, she was making sure it was good. She stared at the page with such focus it was almost frightening.  
However Near didn't let his curiosity get in the way, so rather he looked off. If she wanted to show him, she would. A few minuets passed. Near sat, staring at the wall, not thinking of anything in particular.

Finally the sound of a pencil being placed down occurred, and Near looked at Linda sideways. She stared smiling at the paper, one had caressing her face. The other holding it up. A smile was held on her lips now and she seemed relax. What could she have drawn? Still Near decided not to ask.

"Linda." A new voice called. coming through the opening door. Rodger.

"Yes ?" She asked, quickly standing up and holding her paper at her side.

"There is a man here to see you about you work." Rodger announced, giving a smile. He nodded to Near in acknowledgement before turning to go out the door. Linda still held a smile, but now she seemed worried again. Turning away from Near, she headed for the door. Before exiting, she looked over her shoulder. "Thank you, Near."  
And she was gone.

Her departure somewhat a disappointment. After all, he hadn't got the chance to see what she had sketched. Standing from his own chair, he headed for the door. He would go find a book or something, and leave this plastic city standing. Looking up, a small white square caught his eyes. It was placed by the doorframe, halfway out the open door. Walking over slowly, he was sure that wasn't there when he first came. Lifting the ivory page up, he smiled, looking at a perfect image of himself. What Linda had sketched was him. Of him? But why? It was all so unclear. Yet he couldn't help feel a sense of happiness. It was foolish, yes. But what could be the harm. It was a nice...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Linda smiled to the man who sat in the office. He was the head organizer for a near-by, young arts program. And he wanted Linda's art to be showed. How exciting!

"May I see some of your work?" He asked., folding his hands on the desk.

"Of course, sir." She smiled. Pulling up her papers, she looked through them. _The city_ she thought. _I have to show him that. And my other one…_ Smiling she looked through the pages. But he smile faded as she couldn't find the one she did recently. The one of Near.

"Umm Sir?" She asked, standing up. "I will be right back..."

Without his approval she ran down the hall, hear heart racing. Reaching the small room, she pushed through the door. "Near? Did I drop my papers?" But inside, neither Near, nor the sketch could be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**_Okay so after some...well a little...of requests...  
I made a second chapter to the first fic I have done, called Sketching Cities. This is burning pages.  
Enjoy and Review? :3_

AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY NOW I do not hate Mello.  
I adore him really.  
Please don't be mad at me for making him look like a jerk here...okay?  
Thanks. ^_^  
~Sammy

"Ah Linda." Rodger said, ushering her back into the office room.  
The man still sat there, in the same chair, giving her a disapproving look. Had he been that made about her leaving? After all it was just to go get what he requested. Sure she had been gone for about ten minuets, walking slowly down the hall lost in thought....  
And now she returned with nothing in hand. Biting her lip she sat back down, dipping her head. "I'm sorry, sir."  
"That was rather rude, Miss." He said in a gruff voice. But it lightened as he leaned back into the chair. "But don't worry about it. I took a look at your other drawling when you left. And even conversed about them with Mr. Rodger, here." He motioned his hand to the older one over at the side of the desk. Smiling back to Linda he handed the sketches over the table.  
Taking the sketches, she gave a smile back.  
"And we are considering taking you to our private school for the arts." He continued, glancing at Rodger. "I am the head master at the academy, and we would love to have someone with your talent. Like here in Wammy's, we take in gifted children. We are a boarding school, over in Russia. You would have a wonderful room to yourself. And even get help in selling your sketches. Whats different is that we only take in art students. From what I have seen, you would be among the top ranks." He ended it with a grin, as if he had thought he had won.  
Linda, looked to the floor, then the Rodger. A frown was layed on his face. But as his eyes met her's, he gave a half smile in encuragement.  
This was big. This school....It would give her so much opportunity. So much promise. But...was she ready to leave Wammy? What about her art show? Over in Russia, would she make it back?  
But it was good. It was...great. Amazing...  
"Don't worry . You do not need to decide now. I will contact you tomorrow evening to hear your choice." With that, the man stood and went to Rodger, shook his hand, and was gone. Linda never picked her head up from the floor. She found it hard to look up to the room. Like she might see it for the last time.  
No. Maybe she wouldn't take the offer after all. She could stay here...But the opportunities!  
Standing she bowed slightly to Rodger. "I am going back to my room. I'll let you know my choice..."  
"Very well."  
And she walked down the hallway slowly. Perhaps she should go and see Near. Maybe he did have her drawling after all. And she was curious as to what his ideas for the school was. Maybe he would want her to stay...Maybe.

Near sat on his bed, hunched over a small puzzle that lay on a board. To his side was his night stand. On it was the picture of him, that Linda had drawn. There was a sense of regret in him for taking it. What if she had really needed it? Perhaps not. Why would she need a picture of him. But more importantly, why did he take it? Why, when he saw the sketch, did he feel the strange urge to take it with him to his room? These were things not even he could figure out. It sickened him. And that's why he had left it on the stand, doing a puzzle to distract him. So far he had finished a restarted twice.  
There was a knock on the door then, and Near glanced over, muttering, "Who is it?"  
Without a reply, the door opened and a boy stood int he door frame. His blonde hair framing his face.  
"Near." The blonde one said, stepping into the room.  
"Mello." Near replied, glancing at him. What could he possibly want now? Nothing good, probably.  
"What do you want, Mello?" He asked quietly, finishing the puzzle for a third time.  
"As you know, I wasen't in school Friday. I was....out."They way he had said it, Near was almost curious as to what he had really done.  
"And I just wanted to know-" He cut off suddenly. Now he had held the picture in his hand. A laugh escaped him. It was a odd laugh. Almost disgusted. "Whats this?" Mello asked, flipping the page over to show it to Near. The smaller boy looked up at him and blinked, not saying anything.  
"Its pretty good." Mello went on, not giving him a chance to reply. "Did you do it?"  
"No." Near replied, flipping the puzzle over and restarting it.  
Mello laughed and nodded. "I figured." his voice was cold.  
Ignoring him seemed to be the best thing to do. Maybe he would go away and leave him alone.  
That didn't work.  
"How much does this mean to you?" Mello asked, holding the picture to his face, tilting his head slightly.  
/Too much. For some strange reason/"Nothing." Lies. That was a lie.  
"Oh really?" The blonde laughed, and fished for something in his pocket. "So you wouldn't mind if I did this?"  
That was when Near looked up. Under the page, Mello held a lighter. His thumb was on the switch and he held a grin. This amused him.  
It sickened Near. But he held a blank face and said nothing.  
That was Linda's. He shouldn't have took he could not let Mello know that he took the picture because he /loved/ it. Linda didn't have to know that it got burned....  
"Fine. Guess not." Mello shrugged and lit the fire. It seemed to take forever as he touched the fire to the page. And even longer for the whole bottom half of the page to be burned to black.  
Near wanted to scream. He wanted to beg for him to put the fire out. For him to /die/.  
But Mello couldn't see him sad over this, so he just watched the ashes fall to his bed. The fire didn't spread far. Rather it stopped, leaving half the page the same.  
Deciding not to bother with it, Mello sighed and dropped it with the ashes, to the bed.  
"Stupid Albino." He muttered, exiting the room.  
Mello.  
Damn him.  
Reaching across the room, Near grabbed the picture in his hands delicately.  
Closing his eyes, Near sighed.  
"Hey uhh Near?" Someone sounded from the doorway. Then the loud gasp. "Why....why would you do that?" Linda asked, in a shaky voice at the door way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Hullo it is I again. Sorry about this horrible ending...  
It was rather dull..._

I do not own Death Note...  
Blah.  
Review?

Linda stood in the doorway, looking at Near.  
Her bottom lip quivered as she looked at the burnt paper in his hand.  
From what was left, she could easily tell that is was her drawling. The one that had gone missing. And to here to what? Be _burned_?  
How could he?  
_Why_ would he?  
They were friends....weren't they? Not to long ago they sat together and talked as if so. And it was amazing. Something Linda would most defiantly look foreword too later on...  
But now. She wanted to run away. Go cry somewhere till it faded away and he was forgotten.

The school. Perhaps she would just go there now. Let Rodger know she was leaving and Near would be a thing of the , this was childish thing to be mad at him for.  
It was only that _she_ had made it. While being inspired by _him_. So seeing it like this made Linda feel unwelcome.  
Unappreciated.  
_Unloved._

"Linda." Near said, still looking at the paper. "Please don't jump to conclusions."

Don't jump to conclusions...? Was he say that he had not done this...? Yes! That's was it! Near didn't do this. He wouldn't have.

A smile slipped on her face as she moved a bit closer. But it fell again as she looked at the page. She had to know what happened.  
"Who..." She asked quietly. "Who did it?"  
"Mello." There was no hesitation in his voice. He would let her know who it was. He wouldn't lie. But he should take some credit. After all, he should have returned it in the first place.

"Mello huh?" A small laugh escaped her. Reaching out, Linda grabbed the picture from Near. "I see." It was fine then. Believing that Mello had done it wasn't hard. In fact, she just passed him in the hall when he gave her a small grin. An evil, selfish one. The picture was destroyed. Completely lost, other than the top of his ivory strands. But that was fine. After all, what he had loved most was his hair. Well, after his personality and kindness.  
Linda laughed to herself, out loud. Opening her eyes, she looked to Near.

His head was cocked towards her. What was wrong? Suddenly laughing out of no where. "Linda?" He said, quietly.

"Yes Near, I am fine." Came the reply quickly. "Everything is fine. But I have something to ask you..." Her soft eyes turned up to his. There was no threat. Nothing other than pure curiosity and happiness. "Why did you have my drawling...?"

Meeting her eyes, he sighed. This is what he was afraid of. For once, he had no answer. So that was simply it. He couldn't reply, other than with, "I don't know."

"I see." But she smiled now. That seemed enough for her. But as he watched quietly, her head fell and the brown strands covered her face completely.

_The school..._She thought. _I have to ask him about the school. _Before, she was ready to go. But that was when she totally blamed him for the picture being burned. But now...  
"Near..."

"Hmm....Yes?" Biting her lip, she pulled in a deep breath before meeting his eyes. "I was offered to attend a school in Russia...For the arts."

So she would be leaving then? The thought of her leaving was a surprising disappointment. But none the less, it was a great opportunity.  
"Alright, sounds good."

Then that was it. He didn't care. He simply tossed it aside. It sounded good... That was worse. He _liked_ the idea of her leaving. It was no fair. Here she had really started to find something worth while. To enjoy her artwork with.  
Gasping slightly, she covered her was too embarassing for her. Oh how stupid she must look for reacting like this. Anyone else would be delighted for the support.

"Linda...?" He said again, in the same tone he had before. A slightly worried one, and this time she didn't tell him she was fine. For she wasn't. Feeling tears line her eyes, she looked up to him, meeting his cold eyes. They were always cold. Deep grey pools on guard.  
"Don't you care for me at all?" Linda blurted out, shaking her head. "Do you even care if I was to disappear and never see you again? Am I just another kid here? Why won't you answer me? Please Near....I need to know."

Everything came out at once. Stupid. She was acting utterly stupid.

Near gave no immediate response. Nor did he find the right words instantly. What was her problem? This was so....sudden. It was as if she expected him to beg her to stay. Of course he would enjoy her company over most anyone at Wammy's...But wasn't that obvious enough?  
"Linda, you're more than another kid here. No. I'd call you a friend even." He gave a slight smile then, before turning his head back to the puzzle, placing the pieces in place. "However how could feelings get in the way of this opportunity. As a friend I encouraged you to go."

A friend..?Smiling, her eyes softened, and she pulled back the tears. So she was being childish. Over reacting. He did care. He wanted her to stay.  
"Oh Near. I see. Thank you." Wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, she whispered quietly "But I don't think I will go."


End file.
